


Rodeo Queen

by birdcages7



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Shorts [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Billy Hargrove, Come Eating, M/M, Riding, Size Kink, Top Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdcages7/pseuds/birdcages7
Summary: Billy had never been to Texas. He had no desire too really, apart from to maybe see the exact spot where JFK was shot, but even having never been he knew he’d fit right in with the locals.Billy knew how to ride.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Tumblr Prompts/Shorts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785595
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Rodeo Queen

Billy had never been to Texas. He had no desire too really, apart from to maybe see the exact spot where JFK was shot, but even having never been he knew he’d fit right in with the locals. 

Billy knew how to ride.

He hadn’t grown up with privilege. He’d never been horse riding or really ever been close to a horse in general apart from that one time at bay with tourists paying five dollars a go to be walked up and down the sand, but he knew he’d be good at it. He just liked riding a different kind of beast.

Harrington. Harrington was a different kind of animal all together. With his lean frame, tall body, pale skin pockmarked in perfect imperfections, a mane of thick hair and an absolute  _ monster _ badly hidden in his jeans. Harrington was a fucking stalion.

And Billy was powerless to not give it a try.

It didn’t take a lot of convincing to get Harrington into bed. The boy had a bit of a reputation. Would lie down for anyone with a cute enough face and wide enough legs. The way his pretty brown eyes rolled back into his head, the way he sounded like he was choking, as Billy sank down and made a home on his monster cock was heavenly but it was only the start. When Billy started moving, starting rolling and rocking his hips, rising up and down in perfect circles, it had Harrington clawing at the sheets, at tanned thighs, sides, arms, at anything within reach. A resemblance that maybe Harrington was in control at all, just for a second, trying to move his hips to match movements and speed, but he was quickly out powered and out maneuvered. 

Poor thing was helpless to a trained jockey.

Billy could feel Harrington in his lungs as he picked up speed, digging his fingers into creamy skin, through a tuft of dark chest hair. Just watching at how easily he’d tamed the creature beneath, head thrown back and neck exposed, muttering curses to the walls of the empty house. Watching how his adam’s apple bobbed with each desperate breath like Billy was actually going to be the death of him.

Not that Billy would mind that scenario. 

He’d never felt so full before. He had a couple of moves he’d picked up along the trail to Hawkins. Leaning forward, leaning back and holding onto Harrington’s ankles all the way down there, bouncing and rolling, squatting until Billy’s thighs burnt, raising up so high that only the very tip was still in play before sliding back down hard and fast with an echo of slick skin slapping together and a rough cry. Everything had Harrington begging for more. Billy wanted to laugh really, he thought country folk knew how to do this and here he was, doing their job for them.

Harrington was good though. He knew his place, just lie back and take it. Knew not to try and disrupt the rhythm and flow. Knew not to worry about how loud his bed was creaking. Knew to open his mouth when Billy swiped his fingers through his own ropes of cum over Harrington’s stomach and lick thick fingers clean. Knew to not try and hide how his hands trembled, holding Billy’s hips as he kept going and brought Harrington to that same high with a deep shout. 

Harrington was one hell of a ride.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr page.](https://bird-in-a-cage.tumblr.com/) Come say hi! Discuss headcannons and more!


End file.
